Classified
by DeathLiesAndThievery316
Summary: Elizabeth is getting married, but not to the person she wants to marry. Ciel has been dead for quite some time and she missed him dearly but, she cant seem to wrap her around the fact that no one can figure out what happened to him, how he died is obviously being hidden. Elizabeth decides to do her own investigation. Unraveling secrets that should probably remain hidden.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I dont not own any of these characters or black butler**

** Elizabeth fought back tears as she tried on yet another fluffy white gown, she should be happy with this, with everything. The old Elizabeth would be, the old Elizabeth would be jumping with joy at the events unfolding but, she wasnt. Her wedding day was fast approaching but she wasnt happy, how could she be? The man she was marrying wasnt the man she wanted, the man she'd spent her whole life with, gave all of her heart too, the man that would be waiting for her to come down the aisle, wasnt Ciel. Elizabeth turned so her mother could see the back, making Lizzy see her reflection.**

** Over the past five years she'd grown into quite a beautiful young woman, her blonde curls fell past her shoulders framing her face, she had a gorgeous body "Curves in all the right places" Nina would tell her. She kept her hair down at all times, only putting it up when her mother forced her too then eventually putting it down. **

** "Hm, Nina dear bring us the one we picked out earlier!" Her mother instructed and the tailor ran out of the room quickly to do as her customer asked. **

** "Elizabeth, what do you think of this one?" Her mother asked Elizabeth sighed looking at herself in the three long mirrors that circled her. This dress had V neckline that was low and daring, the long sleeves were made out of lace and silk it was tight around her chest and stomache but puffed out at the waist, the dress had a long train and was incrusted in small slivers of gold. She liked it but, not really.**

** "I'm not a huge fan of the sleeves." she said softly**

** "Oh we can have Nina remove those if you dont like them sweetie, this is your day, everything has to be perfect." her mother said smiling **_**perfect for you maybe**_** Lizzy thought stepping off the small pedistole and back into the dressing room so Nina could help her change into the dress they'd chosen earlier...again. **

** This dress didnt poof out at the waist, it flowed delicately to the floor, it was sleevless and didnt have a plunging neckline, it just kind of wrapped around her chest. It had beautiful pearls that were inbedded in the dress. She liked this one alot better than the other one. It also had a small slit in the side that went up to her thigh, showing one of her pale legs and a black ribbon with white stripes that wrapped around the waist.**

** "Lizzy? How about this one?" She asked**

** "I think I'm going to go with this one, I like it alot better than the other one." Elizabeth said her mother smiled**

** "Great, Take it off and we'll have Nina ring it up and bag it." She said.**

** In the dressing room as she dressed in regular clothes she ran a hand over the black and white ribbon on her wedding dress, it reminded her so much of that day. She felt tears well up again at the thought of that day, the day she found out Ciel would never come home, he'd sent a present a black box with a black and white striped ribbon tied delicatly in a neat bow by none other than Sebastian. The first thought she had was **_**how uncute of Ciel to send her such a colorless gift. **_**Then she opened it and her world crumbled, her Ciel was dead and his butler couldnt even tell her in person he had to send a card and a Funtom lollipop, like a piece of candy would mend her broken heart. There was a knock on the door and she jumped, thats when she realized she had been crying, Elizabeth wiped away her stupid tears and opened the door.**

** "Are you alright Lizzy?" her mother asked genuine concern in her eyes**

** "Uh yeah...I'm just so happy, my dreams are coming true" she lied her mother wrapped an arm around Lizzys waist and started walking her to the counter where they paid for her dress.**

** It was a quiet ride in the carriage as Lizzy looked out the window, unable to talk to anyone, her heart still hurt from losing Ciel and no one understood that so, why would she want to speak to anyone?**

** "Elizabeth...Daniel would like it very much if you stayed with him the last few days leading up to the wedding." her mother said "I know its a month from now but, I thought it would be best to tell you anyways."**

** "Alright. Mother, the ring I gave Ciel for his birthday a few years ago, what happened to it?"**

** "I think he kept it, why ask such a silly question?" Her mother asked obviously wanting to get off the subject of her beloved Ciel.**

** "I was just wondering...is his Mansion still there?"**

** "Well of course it is! Why the sudden interest?"**

** "I was just wondering." Lizzy muttered "Mother, how did Ciel die?" Her mother sighed and buried her face in her hands before glaring at Elizabeth.**

** "I dont know, the Undertaker gave us no information on that." she hissed "It doesnt matter anyways it was a long time ago." Lizzy sighed and looked out the window it was weird, no one knew how Ciel had died, no one even saw the body...the casket was closed, there wasnt an autopsy report. It was as if he just fell off the planet and never existed in the first place. Sebastian had also disappeared, he wasnt even at the funeral then she remembered what Lau had told her at the funeral "His butler follows his Master like a shadow...so where is his butler now?" what had he menat by that? Lizzy got lost in thought as she began to realize something wasnt right, someone knew more than they were letting on.**

A/N: And so it begins, Elizabeth will start trying to unravel Ciels lies and secrets. Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

** "Elizabeth! Where are you going?" Her mother hissed following the young girl out the door of her mansion. Elizabeth turned and sighed "I'll just be gone for a moment mother dont worry I'm not running away." She said.**

** "But we have so much to do, theres the guest list, the flower arrangements. You need to stop putting this off"**

** "What does it matter mother? Its not like my opinion matters." She said turning away and climbing in the carriage "I dont even want to marry him" She said closing the door.**

** The carriaged pulled up to her destination and she got out, drawing a shakey breath she stepped inside Undertakers Parlor. It was dark and pretty stuffy in there, she sighed running her hand along one of the coffins.**

** "Ah! Lady Elizabeth, what a pleasant surprise!" Undertaker said walking in "Here to try out one of my coffins?" He asked and giggled.**

** "No, I have a few questions...about Ciel" well that got his attention, he stopped screwing the top of a jar on and looked up at her. "I want to know how he died." Then the creepy man was infront of her, running one of his long black nails along her jawline.**

** "How he died?"**

** "Yes." The undertaker stepped back giggling, he seemed to find this amusing "Whats so funny?" Elizabeth asked alittle irritated.**

** "I'm afraid I cant help you, I dont kow how he died."**

** "Why not? Dont you handle the bodies a-"**

** "There was no body to be handled, none were ever recovered. An autopsy cannot be done without a body." He interrupted **

** "But i-"**

** "Though I wouldnt put it past that butler of his, he would know the perfect way to hide a body. Sebastian could be rather unpredictable"**

** "What? Sebastian would never ki-"**

** "You say that now but, demons can lose their temper." He said and laughed. **_**Demon? What is this creep going on about? **_**Lizzy sighed why was she even here? Its not like she was expecting any real answers.**

** "What?" Elizabeth asked**

** "Oh it seems young Ciel kept alot from you, including his lovely little contract."**

** "You're crazy"**

** "Am I? Ciel could very well still be alive you know" **

** "What?!" She asked**

** "Yes, there wasnt a body, no investigation, His butler disappeared, all we got informing us of the young earls death was a piece of paper. Perhaps he staged it himself, Sebastian did follow his Master everywhere, every order was carried out fluently." Undertaker said and giggled some more. "Its just an assumption, you shouldnt take it seriously my lady. **_**Probably**_** isnt true." He said adding extra emphasis on probably.**

** "You know more than you're letting on" Elizabeth hissed. He giggled and patted her on the head. **

** "You've grown into such a beautiful young woman Lady Elizabeth. Now get out, I have customers coming" he said sounding too excited about the customer thing.**

** Elizabeth left and went home thinking about what he had said, he seemed to know alot more than he was telling her and that bugged Elizabeth, doesnt matter, she still has a few more people to ask. Maybe he was right, what if this whole time Ciels been alive but, if that were true why did he fake his own death? It didnt make sense and what if Sebastian had infact killed Ciel? Maybe thats why he left London and didnt go to the funeral. **

** Lizzy sighed walking into her mansion she was instantly grabbed by her mother and taken to the drawing room. Where her future husband waited for her, he smiled the moment he saw her.**

** "Lizzy, I've been waiting for you." he said and hugged her, she put on a nice believable fake smile and hugged back.**

** "Daniel...what are you doing here?" She asked**

** "I'm here to help with wedding arrangements, its my wedding too you know." **

** "I'm sorry for making you wait, there was something I had to do."**

** "Its quite alright Elizabeth" he said making her sit down.**

** "I cant wait until you see her in her dress, she looked so beautiful." Her mother said walking out of the room.**

** "I cant wait to see her out of it" He said in Lizzys ear as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him, kissing her neck "I Never understood why we have to wait until after the wedding to make love, everytime I'm near you it gets so much harder to wait." he whispered in her ear, nipping it. Lizzy pushed him away and scooted to the end of the couch, away from him. **_**Pig**_** she thought running a hand through her curls. **

** The night before her wedding she was restless, not because she was excited but because she couldnt stop thinking about Ciel. How had he died? No one seemed to know! Why not? She was beginning to believe Undertakers words about how her precious Ciel may still be alive. She knew better than to think like that, he couldnt be alive, Ciel wouldnt just fake his death like that, Would he?**

** She jumped when she heard someone enter the guest room at her soon to be husbands mansion. Then realized it was Daniel "Couldnt sleep either Elizabeth?" he asked**

** "No, I'm just so excited!" She said sarcasticly rolling her eyes because she knew he couldnt see her face. Then she felt arms around her waist and hadnt even felt him move on the bed.**

** "What are you doing?" She asked pulling away from him.**

** "I just cant wait any longer, I must have you now" he said kissing her neck. Her eyes widened when she realizd what he was talking about. She squirmed out of his arms or tried too but he was holding her to tightly. **

** "Daniel Let me go!" She yelled as he climbed ontop of her and pinned her wrists down on the bed. He smashed his lips with hers, forcing her mouth open, he stuck his tongue in and she bit down. Hard. He pulled back angry now and slapped her he went to kiss her again but she slammed her head against his and he was caught off guard, she pushed him off. Elizabeth ran for the bathroom but he grabbed her ankle and pulled her down. Daniel was ontop of her again, she screamed, hoping one of his maids would hear her. Daniel ripped open her nightgown and kissed her neck again. Lizzy knee'd him in the crotch, pushed him off and ran for the bathroom again making it this time. She closed the door and locked it. That was where she slept that night, curled in a ball on the bathroom floor. **

** The next morning she was picked up by her brother and taken home so she could get ready for her "Big day" They were having the wedding in Elizabeths garden, one of the few things her mother actually allowed. She stood in her room as Paula straightened Elizabeths veil. **

** "My lady you look so beautiful!" She exclaimed when she was finished. Elizabeth muttered a thank you.**

** "My lady, what happened to your cheek?"**

** "Daniel tried to...have sex with me lastnight"**

** "What?!" Paula nearly screamed. "Why didnt you say anything? Why didnt you tell Francis?!"**

** "She doesnt need to know" Lizzy said and then jumped when someone knocked on the door. "Elizabeth, theres someone here to see you." Her mother said**

** "Cool, make them wait like everyone else."**

** "No, Elizabeth." She turned and who she saw standing next to her mother made her nearly fall.**

** "Sebastian..." She breathed.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews ^-^ I hope you enjoyed this chapter the next ones coming soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

** Elizabeths eyes welled up with tears as she brushed past Paula and over to the man she hasnt seen since Ciels death. She couldnt hold back, she wrapped her arms around his neck, tears falling out of her eyes. He didnt return her hug as she stepped back; she glanced at her mother.**

** "I'll give you only a few minutes, wedding remember." She said grabbing Paula and leaving the room.**

** "What are you doing here?" Lizzy asked softly**

** "Why to congradulate you of course, you only get married once" he said she sighed. "Feels more like my funeral than a wedding" Lizzy said softly and Sebastian chuckled as he pulled out a white rose, literally out of nowhere.**

** "It is a small gift one that will be cherished I hope." he said and she took it, careful not to prick her fingers on the sharp thorns.**

** "Thank you, Sebastian." **

** "It isnt from me."**

** "Oh, then who?" she asked, he smirked.**

** "I think you know Lady Elizabeth. Now then I must be off, my Master is waiting for me and I find it best not to keep him waiting."**

** "Wait, you cant stay for the wedding...we've missed you around here."**

** "I'm afraid I cannot stay, as I said before, my Master is waiting for me. Congradulations my lady. I wish you nothing but happiness." he said turned and then left. Paula popped in after a short while "We're ready when you are, my lady" she said happily. Lizzy glared then nodded, placing the rose on her dresser and walking out the door with Paula by her side. She looked around, no one was in here, everyone had gone outside. There was still time to run; a small tinge of regret settled in the pit of her stomach when she didnt take that chance. **

** "Here we go, welcome to Hell." Lizzy said softly to herself.**

** During the reception Elizabeth spoke to no one, she just kind of sat at a table toying with the ribbon on her dress. Someone tapped her shoulder and she didnt look to see who it was.**

** "What" she snapped**

** "Did I strike a nerve?" Agni asked**

** "No, sorry. I thought you were someone else"**

** "Oh...My lady are you alright? Everyone is dancing and laughing but, you're sitting here all alone."**

** "I'm fine...or I will be" She said softly "He's not who I want..."**

** "You wanted Ciel. Understandable, you knew him your whole life and how long have you known the man you just married?"**

** "Two months. He's disgusting...I hate him." She said "Wheres Soma?" **

** "He's talking to Paula" Agni said and outstretched his hand "May I have this dance My lady?" he asked she sat there then reached out and took it. **

** "I should've ran while I still had the chance..." She whispered as he spun her around. "Now I'm stuck"**

** "Why didnt you?" he asked**

** "I cant just leave everyone behind because I cant put up with some pig."**

** "You gotta do whats best for you Lady Elizabeth." she shrugged and looked around, why did she feel like she was being watched? It was really bugging her.**

** "Mind if I cut in?" Daniel asked Lizzy tensed. Agni glanced at him and sighed "It isnt my place to say no." he said handing Elizabeth off to her husband. He gave her an apologetic look before going to find Soma. **

** "Lizzy, look happy. Its a happy day." he said she didnt smile. **

** "Should've ran when I had the chance" She muttered**

** "What?"**

** "Nothing darling, just talking to myself." **

** "You didnt give me a chance to apologize for hurting you lastnight, I'm sorry." he said "I'll never do something like that again."**

** "I'd spit in your face right now but theres to many people watching." She said and he heard her "Elizabeth, dont hate me. I dont mean to hurt you, just give me a chance to show you, I can be a good husband to you if you let me." **

** "I wasnt supposed to marry you." She hissed and walked away. Her mother grabbed her and pulled her aside. **

** "Where'd Sebastian go?" she asked **

** "He left" Lizzy said **

** "Oh...what did he want?"**

** "Just to congradulate me and to give me a flower." **_**that wasnt from him**_

** "Oh. I figured he'd stay for the wedding" her mother said **

** "Nope." she whispered and ducked inside her mansion well, not her mansion her parents since as of now she no longer lived here. She tore off her veil and laid on her bed, twirling her rose in her fingers, not caring when the thorns pricked her fingers.**

** "I'm gonna miss this place." She said softly and noticed she was laying on something. Lizzy sat up and saw a folded up piece of paper She picked it up and unfolded it. It wasnt a note, it was a list. "**_**Contract, Ciel, Demon, Sebastian, Soul, and revenge."**_** that was it. Lizzy stared at it for awhile not understanding it. Then she remembered Undertakerd words **_**"Oh it seems young Ciel kept alot from you, including his lovely little contract." **_

** "Contract...what contract? A contract with a demon?" She said softly getting up and opening the bottom drawer of her dresser, taking out a black box with the black and white striped ribbon. She opened it and sifted through it seeing something that wasnt there before, another piece of paper, she unfolded it **_**"Revenge in exchange for a soul." **_

** "This isnt making sense." She whispered flipping it over and seeing more scribbled down on the paper. **_**"Soul Stolen by the Spider"**_** That was all there was, no more clues. Someone is definetly messing with her, she jumped when she heard a knock at the door.**

** "Lizzy? You in there?" Edward asked She didnt have pockets so she put the pieces of paper in her bra and walked out the door. She already talked to Undertaker, next would be Lau and she had no idea how to get ahold of him.**

**A/N: Basicly just told her...^-^ Sorry I had to make her get married. Thanks for the reviews I hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**"Dont bother sleeping without one eye open wide **_

_**Theres creature in the night to haunt you. **_

_**Their arms are reaching out to hold you tight **_

_**Your demons come alive to chase you."**_

__**Elizabeth ran clutching her gun in trembling hands, as she locked the bathroom door and pressed her back to it. She wont use her gun until she absolutely has too. He started beating on the door and she screamed. **

** "I'm sorry!" She yelled really hoping he doesnt get this door open. She could shoot him and then he'd be dead...she'd never have to hide from him again. **

** "Elizabeth open the door!" Daniel yelled his voice slurred obvioulsy drunk. She heard faint laughter from behind the door, he had his buddies with him. "Lizzy sweetie, we just want to have a little fun with you." Daniel said sweetly and then laughed. Eventually he did end up busting the door open. She screamed and scrambled to her feet as he hooked an arm around her waist and toyed with the ties on her dress.**

** "You look so pretty with your clothes off..." He said while the other guy grabbed her gun and threw it away so she couldnt use it. She kicked him and ran out of the room only to then be grabbed by one of his other friends, Charlie. A redhead, bearded freak.**

** "Let go!" She yelled as he tore her dress open she kicked and bit his hand when he tried to muffled her screams, she bit until the taste of blood filled her mouth. She ran again, nearly falling down the stairs as she ran out the door into her garden. Someone grabbed her and slammed her against the wall of her mansion.**

** "Lizzy my love, dont run." Daniel said "Now then, lets make a baby." She spit in his face, making him mad. He slapped her, reminding Elizabeth of the day before her wedding two weeks ago. Then his friends were there helping her **_**darling husband **_**tare her clothes off.**

** "Sebastian, where are we going?" Ciel asked following the other demon, who was leading him somewhere.**

** "Oh nowhere my lord, just walking." Sebastian said "Lady Elizabeths changed over the years"**

** "What does she have to do with anything?" Ciel asked **

** "Nothing, just thought I'd make conversation"**

** "Hm. You gave her the flower right?"**

** "Of course I did, you ordered me to." Sebastian said turning on a stone pathway.**

** "Seriously Sebastian where are we going?"Ciel snapped seeing a mansion come into view. He sighed and caught up with Sebastian who seemed to know something was going on. "I'm beginning to think Lady Elizabeth is catching on Master."**

** "And?"**

** "Well you havent stopped aging yet, you look eighteen. It wouldnt hurt to pop up out of nowhere on her." Sebastian said smirking.**

** "You know I cant do that, why would you even suggest it?" Ciel asked as they turned again and Sebastian moved some brush out of the way. thats when Ciel noticed the screaming. "In a life full of bad, it would be nice to have some good, Dont you agree My Lord?" Sebastian asked.**

** "Is that Lizzy?" Ciel asked seeing a girl that looked like Lizzy...her clothes being torn from her body by five different men, all grabbing, groping...**_**touching**_**. **

** "Yes. And one of these men, is her new husband, probably the one removing her bra." **

** "Stop them." Ciel said "But dont kill them, and make sure Elizabeth doesnt see you."**

** "Is this an order?" Sebastian asked **

** "Yes."**

** "Yes my lord." Sebastian said and then disappeared **

_**"Dont bother sleeping without one eye open wide **_

_**Theres creature in the night to haunt you. **_

_**Their arms are reaching out to hold you tight **_

_**Your demons come alive to chase you."**_

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short :3 The beginning and end quotes are from a song called: "Dead Walker Texas Ranger" By Sleeping With Sirens.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Elizabeth winced as she tried to sit up. She leaned on the side of the house glancing around. "What the hell?" She whispered as she slowly gathered pieces of her dress off the ground, careful not to desturb the five men who had suddenly passed out, laying around her like corpses. **

** Lizzy got up slowly, limping back inside, she changed her clothes. what had happened? How did they just pass out like that? She sat on her bed and saw something on her pillow...another note? She picked it up and read it. It was information on how to contact Lau. "What the hell?" She whispered folding it up and putting it under her pillow to use later.**

** Two months later and Elizabeth still couldnt figure out where these notes were coming from. Now she was confused and alittle scared. Her mother came to visit today and decided it was time for Elizabeth to start having children.**

** "No." Lizzy said and sipped her tea.**

** "What?" Her mother asked **

** "I'm not having children...oh sorry I meant **_**his**_** children."**

** "Elizabeth, you cant just say no have you even talked to Da-"**

** "I dont want to have his children. The thought disgusts me" Lizzy said casually "And he cant force me, well he can...he has before, many times actually, even gave his friends a turn."**

** "Elizabeth! What did you just say?" **

** "I believe you heard me mother, whether you believe me is your choice."**

** "What has gotten into you? Daniel would never do what you're implying" Her mother spat. Lizzy laughed**

** "Really? How do you know that!? Are you here everyday? Do you spy on us? Because otherwise I dont know how you would know what he does."**

** "Lizzy"**

** "I am living in Hell because of you." She whispered.**

** "Elizabeth, you didnt tell me your mother was coming to visit" Daniel said walking in wearing that smile, that smile that made people see the Daniel he wanted them to see and not the real one Lizzy always saw.**

** "Didnt think you'd care." Lizzy said as he kissed her cheek, making her want to vomit. **

** "Of course I'd care, Francis you look as lovely as ever" he said and kissed her mother on the cheek as well. **

** "So, what are my two favorite girls doing today?" **

** "Oh nothing Daniel, Lizzy and I were just talking" her mother said setting her tea down. "If you'd like you could join us" He thought about it and then shook his head**

** "Nah, I'm not one for girl talk" he said and walked away. Lizzy let out a sigh of relief when she heard him say that, if he knew she didnt want to have his kids he'd go insane. It was quiet for awhile after that her mother fidgetted with the hem of her gloves.**

** "Elizabeth." She said seriously, catching her daughters attention. "I love you and I'm sorry for making you marry him, I know this isnt what you had in mind for your future. I'm sorry."**

** "No no, this isnt what I had in mind. I hate him and theres nothing you can say that'll change that. I dont accept your apologie." Elizabeth said getting up and walking out of the room. Eventually night came and her mother left leaving Elizabeth home alone with her husband. She decided, since he was sleeping she would take a nice bath, locking the door just to make sure he couldnt get in if he woke up. She sighed slipping into the lavendar sented bubbles, she took the pins out of her hair allowing the mountain of curls to flow gracefully down her back. After she was finished she looked at herself in the mirror. she was covered in bruises but the ones that really stood out were the bruises on her inner thighs where Daniel held her legs open with his knee's. Lizzy gagged remembering the feel of him inside her made her sick to her stomache. She opened the door clutching her robe when she saw him standing in the doorway, smirking.**

** "How about I help you take that robe off Lizzy" Daniel said and winked she stepped back and slipped in water, she fell and hit her head off the edge of the tub. Her vision blurred slightly but returned to normal as he climbed ontop of her.**

** "Aw Lizzy, you hit your head are you ok?" He asked kissing her neck. She kicked him, got up, and ran. Her gun was in her nightstand, already loaded and ready to shoot should the time to use it ever come. That time was now, she dug it out and rose it but he knocked her down on the floor and the gun flew from her hands. Daniel slapped her a few times when he saw her trying to reach for her gun.**

** Eventually her fingers were able to wrap around it and without hesitation she brought it up against his forehead and pulled the trigger. She pushed his dead body off of her, now she was covered in blood, and trying really hard not to cry, he may have been an ass but he was still her husband. **

** "My My, what a mess you've made my lady." Sebastian said She didnt say anything, just stared at him. The demon infront of her, she knew now, everything. She'd talked to Lau and he had told her everything she needed to know.**

** "You were watching and didnt help me..." She said softly turning her gaze to her dead husband. She'd blown half his head off which was pretty disgusting.**

** "I wanted to see what you'd do and I must say Lady Elizabeth, I am quite impressed." **

** "What are you doing here?"**

** "Just following orders, I've been watching you these past months. My Master has taken quite an interest in you." **

** "Ciel." Lizzy whispered "He's still alive..."**

** "So you finally figured it out? I was wondering when you would, my notes were basicly spelling it out for you."**

** "I thought the notes might have been you." She said tears falling quietly down her cheeks. "I know now that you cant be human...and neither is Ciel, thats why you two left. Were the notes an order as well?"**

** "No, that was just me, my master has no idea about the notes and you are correct we are not human."**

** "Did you do it? Make him...make him like you?" Lizzy asked**

** "No. All will be explained in time" Sebastian said as he turned to leave**

** "Wait, take me with you." he turned towards her and rose a raven eyebrow "I know now, I want to see him."**

** "My lady I-"**

** "Please, I've dont nothing but grieve for someone whose been alive the whole time. I watched them bury an empty coffin in the ground, I've lived in hell the past few months. I need to see him..." Lizzy said "Take me to him."**

**A/N: Thats why she had to get married ^-^ As always I hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry it took so long.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Its funny I actually didnt want to put this story up because I wasnt really sure how people would react but, its been good so far...We arent done yet :)**

** Sebastian looked at her with a face that showed no expression, no emotion was evident on his perfect unchangeable features. There was however, a look of hesitation and unsureness in his crimson eyes. Lizzy looked back at her dead husband, she realized then she was clutching the gun in a vice like grip, squeezing and making her knuckles turn white. She gently set it down next to his body.**

** "Has he changed? Aged I mean, or does he look the same as he did the last time I saw him?" Elizabeth asked **

** "He has aged, he looks like an eighteen year old boy." Sebastian said**

** "Hm. I thought demons didnt age but, I'm no expert"**

** "The aging process slows as we get older, it eventually stops." Elizabeth sighed wiping tears away, smearing blood on her face. A scream made her jump and she looked over to see Sebastian was gone and in his place was her maid, Naomi. Eyes wide as she covered her mouth.**

** "Oh god what did you do?!" She screamed. **

** "Oh dear, she's seen too much. Kill her" Sebastian said oh maybe he didnt leave he was just somewhere else.**

** "No." Lizzy said **

** "Aw you're no fun"**

** "Did you kill him?!" Naomi screamed Lizzy looked at her, putting on that mask that hid her emotions.**

** "No, he killed himself, I came in and found him. It was tragic...so very tragic." Lizzy said she knew the little red head didnt believe her words but she didnt care.**

** "Why? Why would you do this?"**

** "What did I just tell you Naomi dear? He did it himself, he killed **_**himself, **_**repeat it for me." Lizzy said and Naomi nodded, eyes still widened.**

** "H-he killed himself..."**

** "Good. Now then go call the police and tell them whats happened." Naomi ran out of the room quickly.**

** "You know my lady, she's going to tell them you murdered him" Sebastian said she shrugged. "You dont care?"**

** "No, I'll be arrested, probably put to death. Doesnt really bother me as much as it should. You should probably go, I remember how impatient Ciel can get." She heard Sebastian chuckle softly.**

** "My lady, I thought you wanted to come with me." he said "Though you should probably get cleaned up." **

** "Where are we going?"**

** "Paris." he said leaving the room. He traveled all the way here from Paris? Well, he is a demon she thought.**

** Sebastian had gotten her out of her mansion before the police arrived and scared the hell out of her when he grabbed her and jumped out of the window. Within minutes they arrived at their destination, **_**Minutes**_** it only took mere minutes for him to travel from London to Paris.**

** "It looks the same." She said softly walking into Ciels mansion, everything was the same. It looked like the mansion back home. Sebastian smirked**

** "I'm sure he'll be quite surprised to find you here." he said **

** "Where is he?"**

** "His study of course, I believe you know where to find it this mansion is exactly alike to the one you were used too."**

** "Alright..."**

** "Go ahead, I have things to attend too." He said walking away, leaving Elizabeth alone. She walked around first, just wanted to see if anything had changed. Nothing had. **

** Hesitantly she knocked on the door to his study gently and waited to see if he'd say anything.**

** "Come in." She heard Ciel say and couldnt help but smile as her hand wrapped around the cold doorknob. Lizzy opened it and walked in. His back was turned so she couldnt see his face, he turned.**

** "What Sebastian?" he asked setting his book down and looking up. The eye that wasnt covered widened when he realized who was standing in his study, he blinked.**

** "Elizabeth..." he said getting up, eyes still wide as he crossed the room towards her.**

**A/N: Finally. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

** For some reason Elizabeth found herself unable to move or even breathe, the person she thought was dead for so long, is standing before her now, looking surprised and also speechless as he looked her over. He seemed different, his hair was longer now, his face had lost the boyish roundness, he was taller than her now too, but not by much. She was up to his chin from what she could see. **

** "This whole time...you were right here..." She whispered "You were right here..." She repeated. She wanted to hug him, to hold him tightly but she knew how much he hated that before. Ciel must have read it on her face because next thing she knew his arms were around her. She tensed feeling both shock and alittle fear, he's never hugged her before, never. She squeezed her eyes shut and hugged him back, burying her face in his neck and taking in his scent. **

** "I knew...I knew you werent dead." She whispered "I missed you so much..."**

** "And I missed you Elizabeth." he said letting go and gently pushing her off of him.**

** "Sebastian brought you here, didnt he?"**

** "Yes..." **

** "Well, this was rather...generous of him. Does your husband know you're gone?" Ciel asked looking out the window**

** "My husband is dead"**

** "Oh, my condelences"**

** "I killed him, I dont want sempathy." Lizzy said softly "I hated that pig"**

** "Hm. I'm not going to ask you why. I know why"**

** "Because you've been watching me, cant say that isnt creepy. When mother told me you'd be watching over me I didnt think she meant it to be literal." She said softly. **

** "How is everyone Elizabeth?"**

** "Fine..."**

** "And the three servants? Have you spoken to them?" he asked **

** "Um...Bard left to go do what he did before he worked with you, whatever that was, Mey-Rin actually got married some time ago and has a child on the way, and Finny he left...I dont know where he went." Ciel didnt say anything just sighed.**

** "Agni and Soma miss you quite abit." she said "I've missed you quite abit.." She added. He turned to face her and gave her a tiny smile**

** "Yes, I know you have. Elizabeth I must ask you something" he said walking back over to her. "Would you like to stay here with me?" he asked she blinked.**

** "Did you really have to ask?"**

** "I'll take that as a yes"**

** "But I have to do something..."**

** "Oh and what is that?" he asked**

** "Edward...he'll be worried"**

** "And?"**

** "I dont want him to be worried" Ciel sighed and then sweeped some of her hair from her neck. "Is that blood?" he asked she shrugged **

** "Must have missed a spot...Gross." **

** "Aw whats the matter Lizzy? Dont like blood? Back to the topic at hand, you can write a letter to him, no return address. Just give it to Sebastian and he'll take care of it." Ciel said "He can give it to him and then if he writes back, he can drop it off at your old mansion. Where Sebastian can pick it up."**

** "Ok...What do I tell him?"**

** "Whatever you want to tell him I dont care just as long as he keeps it to himself." Ciel said she nodded.**

** After that she started writing the letter, leaving out the demon stuff and only telling him Ciel was alive and that she was with him, also that he had to keep this new found information to himself or face some pretty gruesome consequences. Ciels words not hers, she also told him to leave his reply at her old mansion so Sebastian could go and retrieve it. Then after she finished her reply he would leave that at her old mansion so he didnt have to keep going to the Midford Manor. She gave him the letter and he left. She sighed pushing a pen around on Ciels desk with her finger, he watched her.**

** "Entertaining?" he asked**

** "No."**

** "Its pretty boring here, just thought you'd like to know" she shrugged and got up, walking over to the bookshelf. **

** "Elizabeth."**

** "Yes?" she asked and was completely shocked when she felt an arm wrap around her waist. She tensed and then kind of relaxed well, until he turned her around and kissed her without even giving fair warning.**

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews ^-^ As always I hope you enjoyed. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Lizzy froze, unable to comprehend what just happened as she gaped. Ciel smiled...**_**Smiled, **_**this wasnt the Ciel she remembered not at all.**

** "Did you just..." she trailed off**

** "I did. I apologize"**

** "No no, dont apologize its just, it was rather sudden. Caught me off guard is all" she said softly he smirked obviously amused.**

** "That was my intention" he said sitting at his desk and grabbing his book. "You have fairly soft lips, Elizabeth. It may be hard to keep mine off of them" he chuckled when she blushed and looked away. Definetly not the Ciel she remembered.**

** After about a week of waiting Sebastian walked into her room and presented her with an envelope. "For you my lady" he said handing it to her she took it and tore it open. **

** "Thanks you can go now Sebastian." She said and he bowed before leaving. Lizzy unfolded the letter carefully, as though it may crumble in her hands. She read it.**

_**"Dear Elizabeth,**_

_**I believe what you say about Ciel only because Sebastian showed up at my door to give me your letter. Had he not done that I wouldnt believe your words. Mother and father are terribly worried about you, especially after they heard of Daniels death; apparently it was suicide but I know better than to think such a thing. I saw how horribly he treated you and I only wish I could turn back the hands of time and take you away, stop you from marrying that scumbag. Elizabeth I know you killed him and I think deep down our parents know it as well. London has turned into utter chaos, father sent out a huge search team for you, mother hasnt left her bed in days, fears you may be dead too and blames herself for that. Lizzy, I know you're happy and I'm happy for you but, you need to think about what you're doing and I hope Ciel treats you right. Please dont stop writing I need to keep hearing from you and I promise to keep this to myself. Stay safe Lizzy.**_

_**All my love, **_

_**Edward"**_

** Lizzy reread the letter twice. **_**So he knows what I did **_**she thought setting it aside and getting up. He didnt say whether or not the authorities were looking for her and that kind of bugged her. If they werent they were stupid and blind, Daniel was shot in the head and then his wife just up and left. If that didnt spell murder then she didnt know what did. She sighed and walked out of the room without any clue where she was going. After alittle while of walking around she ended up in the garden sitting on a stone bench, plucking the pedals off a rose.**

** "You're ruining the pretty flower Elizabeth" Ciel said from right next to her, she yelped and dropped it, making him laugh. **

** "Where did you come from?" She asked picking a new flower.**

** "Secret." he whispered in her ear **

** "Hey, you never told me how you became a demon. You were supposed too and you never did." He sighed **

** "Such a long story..."**

** "We have all day, Ciel. Not like I'm going anywhere."**

** "Well I guess you're correct about that, alright I'll tell you but I'll have to start from the beginning." he said and then began the long story. Its not that it was long its just she kept asking questions and by the time he was finished the sun was setting. **

** "Did you get all that?" Ciel asked once he was finished **

** "Yes why are you going to quiz me?"**

** "Maybe."**

** "You're so different from the last time I saw you, its almost hard to believe." She said **

** "How so?"**

** "Well for one you laugh...and smile and you never really did that after what happened to your parents. Ever actually."**

** "Now that I am a demon, I no longer feel their loss, no longer feel anger and hatred, its gone now along with the targets of my revenge." he said **

** "Edward says that mother and father are worried about me. He also knows what I did to Daniel but he didnt tell me if the police were searching for me"**

** "Regardless if they are they wont find you and even if they did I wont let them arrest you. Self defense is what happened in that mansion, right Elizabeth?"**

** "Yeah but, I guess I kind of feel bad about it, he wasnt all bad."**

** "he hurt you...I'm glad he's dead" Ciel said.**

** Later that night Elizabeth decided to write Edward back and once she was finished she gave the letter to Sebastian and went to bed, only to wake up and make a shocking, horrifying discovery. **

**A/N Sorry this was so short guys. I'm sad to say this story is coming to an end but not yet, just a few more chapters *-***


	9. Chapter 9

**Lizzy didnt know why but she couldnt stop trembling as she sat on the floor, fresh tears running down her face. She felt sick, so very sick what was she going to do? This isnt what she wanted...was it? Lizzy poked her stomach and cringed when she thought of how this stupid thing got in there, she didnt need it but did she want it? Should she kill it? **_**Its not a bug its a baby, Elizabeth **_**her mind scolded her she sighed but didnt get up. Someone knocked on the door making her jump**

** "Come in." She called and Sebastian walked in. **

** "Breakfast is ready for you my lady." He said "Might I ask why you're on the floor?" **

** "Thank you, I'm pregnant with Daniels baby..." She said saying the last part quickly. Sebastian cocked his head to the side and blinked.**

** "Are you telling me this for advice or are you seeking comfort in me?" he asked "That last part isnt going to happen just thought I'd tell you." he added.**

** "Do you have advice for me?"**

** "No. No offense my lady but, it isnt my problem its yours"**

** "So you really have nothing to tell me. Thanks for the help" she said softly he bowed and turned to leave but stopped to tell her one last thing.**

** "If its any consulation, I find children rather annoying." Sebastian said and left. After breakfast she walked around the garden twirling a rose between her fingers thinking about what she should do. If Daniel were still alive and she was still living in that hell hole she'd get an abortion no questions asked but, she isnt living there and Daniel is dead. Lizzy ran a hand through her hair**

** "Lizzy, whats wrong?" Ciel asked magicly appearing next to her, she jumped.**

** "I'm pregnant..."**

** "Oh..."**

** "What do you think I should do?" She asked**

** "Whatever you want. its not my place to tell you what you should do."**

** "Could you atleast tell me what **_**you **_**think I should do...like put yourself in my shoes. If you know, you were a woman." he thought for alittle while **

** "Hm, Kill it..."**

** "That sounds like murder..." Lizzy said sadly he sighed**

** "Fine, terminate the pregnancy, sound better?"**

** "I dont know if I should...I just dont know" Ciel stopped walking suddenly**

** "How does it make you feel?" he asked making her give him a questioning look. "Knowing its there, inside you. How does it make you feel?"**

** "Sick..."**

** "If you feel sick with that child inside you, should you really feel like that for a whole nine months? Imagine how you'll feel with it running around here, looking like that husband that violated you. But its not my decision to make, this is yours and only yours." Ciel said and gave her a tiny smile taking her hand in his and giving it a comforting squeeze. "and whatever you decide, I'll support you." **

** "Thank you, Sebastina informed me earlier, that he finds children annoying"**

** "Yeah well, I find Sebastian annoying." Lizzy smiled.**

** "I'm sure he feels the same about you" she said **

** "Most likely...I pity him, stuck with me for all eternity."**

** "He'll live..." **

** "Now then Elizabeth you know you dont have to be confined here, you can go home and visit whenever you like. I'm sure you're very bored here" Ciel said as they started walking again. She shrugged.**

** "I think I should wait awhile...let the chaos die down before going home. Ciel you should come with me when I do decide to visit."**

** "No, I'm dead remember? Lets make sure it stays that way."**

**A/N: Again sorry this is so short...Ok I need some help here, should she keep the baby or shouldnt she? Reviews please ^-^ Hope you enjoyed**


	10. Chapter 10

** "Have you decided what you shall do yet my lady?" Sebastian asked handing her, her tea. She shrugged**

** "No, not yet. I'm still thinking" Lizzy said "Has Edward written back yet?"**

** "No, I'm sorry he hasnt"**

** "Oh." she said softly a tinge of worry settling in the pit of her stomach. Its been weeks since she last heard from him and she was starting to get worried.**

** "Sebastian can you do me a favor?"**

** "And that favor is?" he asked **

** "Could you check on Edward and my parents please...I just have a feeling somethings wrong"**

** "Of course my lady" he said and left the room without another word. She sighed getting up and walking towards the bookshelf.**

** "Lizzy...How are you feeling?" Ciel asked standing next to her. Elizabeth ran a hand over her stomach which had begun to show.**

** "Fine...alittle tired" **

** "Hm...so, have you decided what you're going to do yet?"**

** "Nope. Probably terminate it..."**

** "Alright, I wont push the issue further. What do you want to do today?" he asked **

** "What do you mean?" She said walking out of the library with him next to her.**

** "Well its rather boring here, I've told you that multiple times. I thought you'd like to leave and go sightseeing or something. Forgive me for asking" **

** "No no, that sounds fun" **

** "Alright. Lets go" he said grabbing her hand.**

** It was actually pretty crowded in Paris, she'd only been here once and that was awhile ago. The people here were nicer than in London too. **

** "So, out of all the places in the world you chose to come here. Why?" Elizabeth asked as they walked down the streets. Ciel shrugged**

** "I guess I just like it here" he said and then stopped walking suddenly. Elizabeth followed his gaze and saw two men walking ahead of them, they havent seen them yet but, they will. Lizzy looked over to see that Ciel had disappered without even saying anything. Soon the men saw her and started walking quickly towards Lizzy.**

** "Lady Elizabeth!" Soma yelled happily and nearly tackled her, she steadied herself quickly so she didnt fall and hugged him back.**

** "Hello." she said looking around to see if she could find Ciel. She couldnt**

** "Lizzy what happened to you? You completely disappeared" Soma said **

** "Yes, everyone is worried about you" Agni added**

** "I've just been here. I'm fine"**

** "Well, we heard about what happened to Daniel. Is that why you left?" Soma asked "You killed him didnt you" Agni said softly Soma glared at him.**

** "Agni what a horrible question to ask!"**

** "I dont want to talk about Daniel. What are you guys doing here?" Lizzy asked completely changing the subject, causing Agni to look at her suspiciously. She didnt care just gave him a look that said **_**keep your mouth shut **_**and sighed.**

** "We were just visiting an old friend of mine" Soma said. **

** "I have to go, it was nice seeing you guys" Lizzy said brushing past them and into a large crowd of people before the two could even protest. She looked around again and still couldnt find Ciel, then jumped when he was suddnely right next to her.**

** "Well, that was close." He said **

** Two days later Elizabeth finally decided to terminate the pregnancy. She still hadnt recieved any word on Edward or her family and Sebastian wasnt telling her anything all he would say is "You dont have to worry" and that was it but, all she could do was worry. She sighed looking up at the stars as she walked to the clinic, she wanted to go alone, she didnt need anyone to come with her. The lady was an older woman maybe in her forties, brown hair with streaks of silver piled up ontop of her head in a tight bun. She looked up at Lizzy and rose an eyebrow.**

** "Hello" She said **

** "Hi. I need to schedule an apointment." Lizzy said and the lady looked her over, raising her eyebrow again she put down her clipboard and pushed up her glasses.**

** "I dont mean to be rude but, you look like a young wealthy girl have you considered keeping the child?" she asked**

** "Yes...but I'm not thats why I'm here"**

** "I see." She said "how about adoption have you thought about that?"**

** "I want this stupid child gone no, I havent considered adoption." Lizzy said becoming slightly irritated with this woman.**

** "Again I dont mean to be rude but, if you didnt want children you shouldve kept your legs closed." Elizabeth scoffed and shook her head.**

** "Kind of hard to do that when he's prying them open. Now then" She said and grabbed the womans collar pulling her close. "If you dont like my decision I'm afraid you chose the wrong profession, schedule the damn apointment." Lizzy said letting go, the lady leaned in her chair and picked up a pen and her clipboard. **

** "Its open nine a.m. tomorrow morning, its the only opening we have take it or go somewhere else." The lady hissed **

** "Tomorrow sounds fine thank you"**

**A/N: Welp...that was basicly nothing but randomness. Anyways I'm thinking the next chapter will be the last one but I dont know yet I'm kind of running out of ideas. Plus the other story kind of got left out in the dust after I started this one. :) What do you guys think? Thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoyed.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**"They say that love is forever **_

_**Your forever is all that I need **_

_**Please stay as long as you need."**_

** It was done, she wasnt pregnant anymore. Elizabeth was alittle saddened by this but, it was fine. She didnt need a child anyways she had everything she ever wanted here and that was Ciel. She stayed inbed for about a day after the operation because she was still alittle sore. One night she woke up to the smell of smoke and looked out the window to see the garden was onfire. When she got up to check it out she felt ghostlike, like none of this was real as she walked down the hallway, she felt like she was in a dream. Where was Ciel? Wouldnt he have atleast checked to see if she was alright? Confused she went outside and stood infront of the burning garden. **

** This wasnt a dream it was real she could feel the heat from the fire even from the distance at which she stood. Why did she feel so odd? **

** "Elizabeth! What are you doing out here?" Ciel asked running up next to her**

** "The gardens onfire..." She said softly**

** "I can see that."**

** "How did this happen?" She asked **

** "I'm not sure. Lizzy go back to bed, its being taken care of"**

** "I dont want to..." Ciel sighed and took her hand watching as the flames rose higher and higher into the night sky. Then he pulled her in and kissed her, soft at first then it deepened. The fire disappeared and so did the garden, she broke the kiss and watched in confusion as the mansion erupted in flames.**

** "Ciel whats happening?" She asked he didnt answer just tightened his grip around her waist until it almost hurt. Lizzy watched in horror as the large Mansion burned until it was nothing but boards that fell and disappeared into the dirt. Gone, just like that. She saw Sebastian, who put his hand over his heart, smiled, and bowed, disappearing. That left her and Ciel her eyes widened as she wrapped her arms around his neck. **

** "Whats happening?! Dont leave me" She said tears stinging her eyes as he pushed her off gently and stroked her cheek before leaning his forehead against hers.**

** "Wake up Lizzy." He whispered kissing her gently before fading away. She couldnt breathe suddenly as she fell to her knee's crying. **

** "Ciel...come back..." she cried "Please come back" he didnt she knew she was dreaming, she would soon wake up and everything would be back to normal.**

** "Wake up Lizzy" his voice popped in her head again. **

** Her eyes snapped open she blinked confused as she stared at the ceiling of a mansion she recognized but didnt recognize at the same time. Paula popped up in her vision smiling as tears streamed down her face.**

** "Lady Elizabeth you're awake! Lady Francis she's awake!" Paula yelled happily**

** "Ciel?" Lizzy questioned sitting up and seeing that this wasnt the mansion she was staying at with Ciel...this was her bedroom her bedroom at home...in London. She rubbed her eyes looking around, she was so confused. How did she get here?!**

** "Lizzy! Oh thank goodness you're alive!" Her mother said nearly tackling her, sending shockwaves of pain into her body .**

** "What happened?" Lizzy asked softly**

** "You were in an accident. Your carriage crashed while you and Daniel were on your way to Paris for your honeymoon. Daniel didnt make it."**

** "Paris? Ciel..."**

** "Ciel? Honey he's dead. You've been in a coma for six months we thought you were dead..." her mother said softly. **_**So all of that...finding Ciel, being with him was just a coma dream? **_**Lizzy couldnt help it, she started to cry and her mother pulled her in **_**What about the notes were they fake too?**_** She was so confused, so very confused.**

** When she was able to get up she checked the place where she hid the notes and found that they were, infact, not there. **

** "You did good Sebastian." Ciel said turning away from Lizzys mansion with Sebastian beside him. **

** "Tell me Master, why put her threw this? Making her believe she was in a coma the whole time she was with you?"**

** "She deserves to be happy, have a normal life. Marriage and Children two things I cannot give her. Plus, she'll always know in the back of her mind that this was real. I am dead Sebastian, she shouldve never found out I wasnt actually dead. Dont pull the same stunt you did before. Come lets go home and leave this life behind" Ciel said and in a blur they both were gone but, he knew what he said was a lie he would come back and make sure she was alright and happy. **

_**"Cant promise that things wont be broken**_

_**but I swear that I will never leave**_

_**please stay forever with me."**_

**A/N: Welp thats the end guys, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. The little song lyrics are "If you're James Dean I'm Audrey Hepburn" By: Sleeping With Sirens. 3**


	12. Chapter 12

**A few years of confusion and then Elizabeth learned to let it go. Besides the only person that listened and seemed interested in waht she told him was Edward, but soon that didnt last and he told her to stop obsessing over it. She couldnt decide what was real or fake anymore so she just did her best to forget Ciel and Sebastian it didnt work but she couldnt stay in the past any longer she had to move on.**

** Years later she married again at the age of twenty two and had a baby girl a week after her twently third birthday, her name is Amelia. Elizabeth married a man named Parker who was very nice, she learned to love him but never actually loved him, not like how she loved Ciel. He never hurt her though and he was very kind, he lost his first wife in child birth, both the mother and the baby died so he was very protective over his two girls. Paula on the otherhand, hardly even let Lizzy hold the baby because she'd grown so very attatched to her. **

** "Paula can I have my daughter back now?" Lizzy asked reaching for her Paula sighed and slowly gave Lizzy the baby. "Geeze you're worse than my mother when it comes to tiny babies." **

** "Its not my fault she's just so adorable" Paula said. **

** "No, its not." Lizzy said getting off the couch and going outside into the garden with her daughter. Amelia reached out and plucked a rose but Lizzy took it away quickly**

** "No, sweetie that has thorns they can hurt you." She said softly picking a flower that didnt have thorns of death and handing it to Amelia who smiled. Elizabeth turned quickly when she heard something that sounded like footsteps but no one was there. She looked around but didnt see anyone, this made her hold her baby tighter. **

** "Mommies going crazy Amelia she really is." Lizzy said softly**

** "Elizabeth." Someone said from right behind her she screamed and that person clamped a hand over her mouth. "Quiet down they'll think I'm hurting you." she turned slowly and gasped when she saw Ciel.**

** "What? You're dead...atleast I think you're dead!"**

** "Lizzy, you're not going to remember this but I just have to ask you something" he said she nodded calming Amelia down.**

** "Maybe I want to remember...I have something to ask you Is this a dream am I dreaming? This seems really real and I just want to know if I'm dreaming"**

** "No this is real Lizzy." he said softly**

** "I dont want to forget it then, dont make me forget...the coma dream I had...was that real too?"**

** "Yes."**

** "Why'd you make me forget that or not forget it, made me think I dreamed the whole thing? Why couldnt I stay with you!?" Lizzy asked**

** "You werent supposed to know the truth thats why I did what I did. You cant remember this Lizzy I'm sorry but, when you wake up tomorrow you'll have no memory of me ever coming here." Ciel said "I just need to know something."**

** "Fine."**

** "Are you happy Elizabeth? Truley happy. If not then I'm sorry." she didnt say anything just looked down at her baby who was almost falling asleep. After awhile she nodded. **

** "I wanted to be with you so badly and when you died I thought I'd never have that chance...then Sebastian took me to you and I was able to be with you...if only for a short while. Thank you for letting that happen. When I woke up from my coma I believed it happened, so much so everyone but Edward thought I was crazy. Then I got remarried to a wonderful man and had a beautiful little girl. Now you ask if I'm happy with all of this, the way my life turned out. The way it wasnt supposed to be, I should've been with you, but yes Ciel, I am happy. Happier than I ever thought possible" She said smiling.**

** "Good. I'm glad, I know this isnt what you wanted but its better than the life I would've provided for you had you stayed with me in Paris. I'll be leaving you now take care Elizabeth." he said but before he could go Elizabeth stopped him.**

** "Wait!" he turned around she gestured towards the baby "Want to hold her?" she asked softly. He blinked**

** "No, I shouldnt" he said **

** "Well why not?" She asked **

** "Because I-" he didnt finish because Lizzy basicly threw Amelia in his arms and smiled. "There you go." she said**

** "Yes well...take the child now. I have to go" she did wishing she hadnt because as soon as the baby returned to her arms he was gone. Then she saw a blur and he was back, both hands caressing her face as he leaned in to kiss her. He kissed her softly and leaned into her ear**

** "I'm sorry I never got the chance to tell you how much I love you before I died." he whispered and kissed her cheek before leaving in a blur. **

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing I enjoyed writing this story and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it. (^-^)**


End file.
